User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (44)
Chapter #44: Death At A Classroom I was getting ready for Home Ect with my black lace apron (which I made in class), and my textbook. Absinthe and Ember came along to walk together to the god awful class. We went to the class, we opened the door, to see Mrs. Peabody unconsisous on the floor. "Mrs. Peabody?" I said in concern. Absinthe checked for a pulse, and turned up nothing. "She's gone." Absinthe mournfully said. "I'll get the prefect!" Ember panicked, while running out of the room. "At least this is the first time I saw a cadaver." Absinthe said. Mandy, Lola, Christy, Angie, Eunice, and Annie, came inside the room where Mandy fainted at the sight of Mrs. Peabody's corspe, then Max and Ember rushed in the room. "Oh my God!" Max shouted, "Step aside!" We all moved away from Mandy and Mrs. Peabody, where Max tried to revive the corspe, no luck. Mandy the woke up from her fainting spell, then came to her friends. "You all may go. I give you premission to skip this class." Max calmly said to everyone in the room. Me, Absinthe, and Ember went to the library with Annie, and stayed there for the whole time we we're supposed to be in Home Ect. "How do you keep the grief to a minimum?" Annie asked as she cried. "We think about other things. For example Hawthorne thought about his former vendetta against the Greasers." Absinthe consoled. An announcement came over the PA. "Attention students, we regret to imform you that Mrs. Peabody has passed on this morning." Ms. Danvers mournfully weeped. Everyone was grieving and weeping, at the announcement, "Classes are canceled for the day." She added. "At least we're out of class." I said trying to overcome my grief. We even saw the Preps crying, as they passed by us. This is unusual. "There's something you don't see every day, a Prep crying for someone that isn't in they're tax bracket." Ember said while seeing her former friends crying. We went to the basement where the Goths and Kirby we're mourning for Mrs. Peabody. "You ok?" I asked Raven. "I'm fine." Raven said back to me. "We saw Derby, Bif, and Chad crying when they passed by us." Ember recalled. "Everyone respects the dead, even if they are too strict to everyone." Hawthorne explained, as he hugged Absinthe. "I wonder who take over the girls' dorm?" Kirby asked. "Honestly I don't know." Orpheus replied, while he embraced Kirby. Another annoucement came flooding the school. "For those in Mrs. Peabody class, a subsitute will be teaching you, for the rest of the year." Ms. Danvers said over the PA, "That is all." "I wonder who will be the sub?" I asked. "We'll find out the next time we have Home Ect." Absinthe said. A week of grieving later, we went inside the Home Ect room to find my mom at her desk. I was surprised and somewhat embarrassed to see her. "Hi dear." My mom greeted. "I see a certian rival's mother is the sub." Allison hissed. "Miss Nesterwood." My mom sternly said, to Allison. I know for a fact that my mom is wearing her black 50's styled dress-suit with a blood-red apron that she normally wears when she cooks. She got up from her seat, and greeted the class, "As you can see, I'm your subsitute teacher, Mrs. Blackraven." She introduced to the class, "Yes Malice?" She asked to me. "Before Mrs. Peabody's passing, we we're preparing for the final exam." I said, trying to let my mom know what we we're doing. "I see." My mom tersely said, "Today we'll be doing your choice of either sewing or cooking." She explained to the rest of the class. One half of the class went to the kitchen area of the room, while the other half went to the sewing mechines, and started to get to work. I got some ingrediants to make a choclate cake with a pumpkin-shaped cake mold. And after I was done with my cake I passed for the day. "Next week is exam week, so please study the material in order to pass." My mom said while everyone was leaving the room. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts